


a rain of ash and fire

by That_Adorable_Fox (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arson, Fire, Self-Harm, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Saihara Shuichi-kun has some papers to get rid of.
Kudos: 1





	a rain of ash and fire

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061911

Paperwork paperwork paperwork.

Every neat file is sorted by color, by name, by date.

Each sheet crinkles in Saihara Shuichi-kun’s hands, slicing his flesh and leaving a stinging pang. He runs his palm over the sheets again, sliding it quickly so the friction cuts through his palm. It brings tears to his eyes, but he lets them fall. Who’s here to care? 

_ This doesn't count, _ his mind whispers,  _ because your thighs aren't leaking red. _

He knows it's wrong, but he keeps sliding his fingers across the paper. A rim of blood coats the top of the paper and a grin comes to his face. He grabs another paper, paperwork be damned.

He coats the edges red. The sweet smell of metal and iron reaches his nose and he feels so,  _ so  _ sick but he  _ loves  _ it. He lets a small chuckle escape his lips and he realizes that the one thing that makes him smile is this sweet blood. 

There's a blur, a sickly smelling blur, and suddenly, he’s dressed in his pinstriped uniform, a bundle of papers in his hands and a zippo lighter in his pocket. He tips his hat in the mirror, a sick grin adorning his face. He slips out of the apartment, the lighter feeling heavier and heavier as his feet lead him to an old warehouse.

The door is already open. There’s a burned piano in the corner. It reminds him of someone hazy. Ashes are scattered around, empty bird cages with bloodied feathers. The warehouse smells of smoke, of death, decay, despair. Of souls so numb that only destruction can make them laugh with the joy of a child. 

So Saihara-kun does just that. He opens his lighter and drops his papers. He grabs a good stack, lighting the edges on fire. He stares at the flames and laughs. He throws the papers into the air, a rain of ash and fire. His name on the papers burns. Burns to the floor. Every failed test is reduced to nothing but fiery glee. Every notecard, every study guide, every letter, every certificate.

He won't need them anymore. 

Fire papers swirl in the air and he chokes. Chokes and coughs but laughs. He digs through the stack until he finds a photo of people who couldn't care less about him.

He burns that too. He burns their faces, burns his face, burns the edges until all that's left is a melted abomination of a world famous family. 

He burns the edges until they melt and sticks it to the burned piano.

Saihara-kun finds a packet of matches by the piano.

Saihara-kun lights one, and places it on top of the papers.

Saihara-kun lights his lighter and curses as it flickers and wavers weakly. 

He throws it to the stack of papers and leaves. 

The fire is small, pathetic, weak, but the papers are burned and forgotten, and that's all that really matters to him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> when the warehouse burns down a week later, he just crosses the street and pretends to be to enamoured in his phone to notice the sticky smell of smoke


End file.
